In recent years, applications for mobile devices have become a key part of a user's experience with their phone. Because many mobile applications will only run on a subset of mobile devices, the availability of applications is therefore a key consideration, in addition to other considerations such as form factor, cameras, and GPS capability, when choosing a device to purchase. In any purchase, a recommendation from a friend is a particularly strong way to influence a purchase decision. While users may discuss particular phones or applications with friends, it is difficult to ascertain quickly a user's group of friends and the applications and devices the friends have downloaded or purchased. Social networking sites also allow people to identify and communicate with their friends. For example, social networking sites allow a user to contact friends, post messages on their user page, send messages to friends, and interact with their friends via the social networking site. The social networking sites typically do not allow the user to purchase products or services, but may allow advertisements. These sites also do not include information related to a friend's mobile device or applications downloaded to their mobile device or recommendations for downloading applications or purchasing mobile devices.
Hence a need exists for a social network, which provides a user with information related to downloaded applications and mobile devices of friends, which information may help provide a user or potential customer with recommendations as to which applications to download and/or mobile devices to purchase.